Childrens (Cars)
Disney and Sega's movie-spoof of 2006 to 2007 Disney/Pixar film, "Cars". Cast: *Lightning McQueen - Pingu (Pingu) *Mater - Robby (Pingu) *Sally Carrera - Pingi and Pinga (Pingu; Sharing Role) *Doc Hudson - Pingu's Dad (Pingu) *Sheriff - Maurice (Madagascar) *Luigi - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Guido - Winnie the Pooh *Ramone - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Flo - Peppa Pig *Sarge - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Fillmore - Daddy Pig (Peppa Pig) *Lizzie - Babs Seed (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *Stanley - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) *Red - Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) *Mack - Garfield (Garfield: The Movie) *Chick Hicks - King Sombra (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *Strip Weathers (The King) - Shining Armor (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *Lynda Weathers (Mrs. The King) - Princess Cadence (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *Tex Dinoco - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Mia and Tia - Faloo (The Rescuers Down Under) and Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) *Rusty and Dusty Rust-Eze - Gumpa and Woeful (The Animal Shelf) *Van and Minny - Baloo and Rebecca Cunningham (The Jungle Book and TaleSpin) *Fred - Chuckie Finister (Rugrats) *Antenna Ball Seller Car - Roobarb (Roobarb and Custard) *Jerry Recycled Batteries - Dr. Von Goosewing (Count Duckula) *Harv - Ferdinand (Huevocartoon) *Me-Me Van - Stimpy (Ren and Stimpy) *Two of the RVs - Timmy Brisby (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) and Swifty (Mighty Mouse) *Elvis - Samson (The Wild) *Unlucky Cars - Various "Annoying Orange" Characters *Injured Blue Car - Hudson Horstachio (Viva Pianta) *Lightning McQueen's Pit Crew - The Family Ness Characters *Security Guard #1 - Kowalski (Madagascar) *Kori Turbowitz - Jeopardy Mouse (Danger Mouse) *Alien in Lightning's Imagination - The Big Red Thing (The Trap Door) *Harv - Ferdinand (Huevocartoon) *DJ, Wingo, Snot Rod, and Boost - Leonard (The Angry Birds Movie), Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets), Thumper (A Bug's Life) and Douche (Sausage Party) *Train - Train (Doogal) *Car Reporter #1 - Count Duckula *Japanese Car Reporter - Fern Arable (Charlotte's Web (1973)) *Jay Limo - Boni (The Trap Door) *Sven 'the Governator' - Fu (Bouncers) *Car Reporter #2 - Igor (Count Duckula) *Tractors - Seagulls (Finding Nemo) *Frank - Spit (Binka) *Security Guard #2 - Skipper (Madagascar) *Bob Cutlass - Rayman *Darrel Cartrip - Buster Baxter (Arthur) *Chick Hicks' Pit Crew - Penguin's March (Farce of the Penguins) *Albert Hinkley - Mr. Harrison (Creepy Crawlies) *Two other RVs - Zig and Zag *Dinoco Helicopter - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Michael Schuammer "Ferarri" - Jeremy the Crow (The Secret of NIMH) *TJ Hummer - Mighty Mouse *Other SUVs at Boot Camp - Pingo, Pingg and Pongi (Pingu) *One of the Cars Chick Hicks hits - Gary (Spongebob Squarepants) *One of the unlucky cars - Chip (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *One of the RV's - Chuck (The Adventures of Chuck and Friends) *Car who gets vaporized by alien - Jack (Trucktown) *Woody Car - E.B. (Hop) *Buzz Light Car - Squidward Tentacles (Spongebob Squarepants) *Hamm Car - Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales) *Mike Car - Surly (The Nut Job) *Sulley Car - Norm (Norm of the North) *Yeti Car - Oh (Home) *Flik Car - King Jullien (Madagascar) *P.T. Flea Car - Rhino (Bolt) *Two of the Rusty Cars - Owl and Gopher (Winnie the Pooh) *Peterbuilt - Homer (The Simpsons) *Two of the cars from flashback that used to go to Radiator Springs - B1 and B2 (Bananas in Pyjamas) *Camera Cars #1 and #2 - Bleep and Booster *The King's Pit Crew - The Banana Splits Characters *Ferarri's Friends - Animal Kwackers Characters *Circus Animals (Cars/Bugs) - Horton (Horton Hears a Who (2008); as Dim), Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted; as Rosie), Mordecai and Rigby (Regular Show; as Tuck and Roll), (SpongeBob SquarePants; as Manny), Bruma (Noah's Ark (2007); as Gypsy), Reggie (Free Birds; as Francis), Mr. Krabs; as Heimlich, and Bonkers D. Bobcat (Disney's Bonkers; as Slim) Scenes: * Childrens (Cars) part 1 - Dinoco 400 * Childrens (Cars) part 2 - Victory Lane/Pingu's Angry with Robby * Childrens (Cars) part 3 - Rust-Eze * Childrens (Cars) part 4 - "Life is a Highway"/Pingu's Lost * Childrens (Cars) part 5 - Town Chaos * Childrens (Cars) part 6 - Where's Pingu? * Childrens (Cars) part 7 - The Cell/Pingu's Argument * Childrens (Cars) part 8 - Bessie/Lost Customers * Childrens (Cars) part 9 - Pingu's Dad's Challenge * Childrens (Cars) part 10 - A New Road * Childrens (Cars) part 11 - 'Turn Right to Go Left' * Childrens (Cars) part 12 - Back to Work * Childrens (Cars) part 13 - Seagull Tipping * Childrens (Cars) part 14 - Backwards Jogging/Goodnight * Childrens (Cars) part 15 - Pingu's Dad's Piston Cups * Childrens (Cars) part 16 - Breakfast at Peppa's * Childrens (Cars) part 17 - A Walk with Pinga and Pingi * Childrens (Cars) part 18 - Wheel Well/"Our Town" * Childrens (Cars) part 19 - Stampede * Childrens (Cars) part 20 - Pingu's Dad's Race * Childrens (Cars) part 21 - 'He's Gone?' * Childrens (Cars) part 22 - A New Customer/Crusin' * Childrens (Cars) part 23 - Pingu's Found * Childrens (Cars) part 24 - California Race (Part 1) * Childrens (Cars) part 25 - California Race (Part 2) * Childrens (Cars) part 26 - Back on the Map * Childrens (Cars) part 27 - End Credits Gallery: Pingu 1.png|Pingu as Lightning McQueen Category:Disney and Sega Category:Cars Movie Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:YouTube Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Sega Film Productions